


Because

by BillieBleu



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, soft, uneventful evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBleu/pseuds/BillieBleu
Summary: Robbe is having a sad day. For no particular reason. Sometimes it just happens. He probably woke up on the wrong foot or something. But he doesn’t even have to say anything for Sander to understand and to love him through it, to do everything right. It’s nothing grandiose, but it’s soft and it’s enough. It’s perfect.Or the result of my reading a lot of fics in which Robbe takes care of Sander and craving for the opposite.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 235





	Because

Robbe had woken up that day with something weighing him down. The problem was, though, that he couldn’t quite figure out what that was. He didn’t even know if it was anxiety or nostalgia he felt. Through the day it remained an undetermined melancholy, like a veil on his every thought. A raincloud over his head. He wasn’t the type to stay in bed and wallow in self-pity however. So he went about his day as best he could. Got ready on time. Kissed his Mom goodbye. Kept his head down in school. Did his homework. 

He thought it would pass but by the end of the day, as Sander was supposed to pick him up to go out, he still felt down. He opened the door for Sander who smiled a soft, easy smile, seeing his boyfriend. He seemed in good spirits, and Robbe felt bad for not feeling the same. He smiled a hesitant smile, and leaned in, waiting to be kissed. Sander obliged, of course. And Robbe felt somewhat comforted by Sander’s presence and his affection.

“You ready?” Sander asked, letting himself into the apartment and heading directly for Robbe’s room. 

“Almost,” Robbe replied, following him into the bedroom.

At that Sander turned to him, frowning. A mix of worry and confusion in his eyes. He cupped Robbe’s face with his right hand and let his thumb stroke Robbe’s cheek softly. They stood there in silence for a few seconds. Robbe feeling like he could breathe a little better under Sander’s touch, but still not feeling like his usual self.

“Let’s stay here,” Sander finally said.

“What?”

“I’m tired. It’s been a long day. A long week even. Let’s just order in, lie in your bed, and watch a movie or something,” Sander insisted.

For a second Robbe wondered if Sander was feeling an episode coming. But after everything that had happened in December, they had both put a lot of time and effort into communication and being open with each other. The only reason Robbe wasn’t telling Sander that he wasn’t feeling like himself right then was because he didn’t quite understand how he was feeling and why he was feeling that way. So he decided to trust Sander, to believe that he really was tired, and that there wasn’t anything more than that.

“Ok,” Robbe finally said. “If you’re sure,” he added with a sad, sort of uncertain look on his face.

Sander ran his fingers through Robbe’s hair.

“I’m sure,” he said with a reassuring smile.

Robbe sighed an almost imperceptible sigh of relief, at the thought of not having to go out. Lost in thought, still trying to figure out his mood and the cause of it, he was suddenly surprised to find himself in Sander’s embrace. It took him a second but he hugged him back.

“I love you,” Sander whispered.

After a second, he added: “Just in case it wasn’t clear.”

“I know,” Robbe answered.

Gone were the days of doubting Sander and his feelings. He knew he was loved. And if he’d listened more to his heart and less to what other people were telling him, he’d have felt it from the very start and never questioned it after. This was definitely not what was bothering Robbe. He knew Sander was here to stay. 

“Are there beers in your fridge?” Sander asked finally, taking Robbe’s hand and heading towards the kitchen.

“I think so.”

Sander opened the fridge.

“Do you want one too?” Sander asked.

Robbe thought about it and decided it might do him good, might help him shake the unease that had been with him all day.

“Sure.”

Sander gave him one and grabbed one for himself. Robbe sat on the counter as his boyfriend opened each bottle with the opener. Sander then proceeded to put on music on his phone, pairing it to the small speaker that was always lying around - one of his special playlists - while Robbe sat there, not really knowing what to do with himself. Sander soon focused his attention back on him though. And as The Beatles started singing the first verse to “Because,” Sander looked at Robbe in the eyes as they cheered and managed to sneak a tender kiss before they drank their first sip. 

After that, Robbe didn’t really know what to say. But he didn’t have to worry about that for long for Sander had grabbed the few take-out menus that were kept by the microwave and brought them over to where Robbe was still perched on the counter. 

“What are you in the mood for?” Sander asked.

Well, that was exactly what Robbe had been wondering all day. 

“I don’t know,” he replied sincerely.

Robbe’s laconic indecision didn’t seem to faze Sander though. In a matter of minutes he had settled for pizza and placed the order, never leaving Robbe’s side. Robbe was moved by how Sander kept his left hand on his thigh, on his arm, around his waist, or in his hair through the whole thing. 

After that, Sander grabbed his phone and the speaker, his beer, and guided Robbe back towards the bedroom. Once there, Sander took off his shoes and let himself fall on the bed. 

“Aaah!” he let out with a contented smile, eyes closed as he lay down fully, his back against the pillows. “This is nice. We should do this more often. I mean I love going out and seeing friends and all, but I love when it’s just us and the night sky.”

At that, Robbe who had opted for leaning awkwardly against his desk left his beer there and shyly made his way to the bed. Sander seeing him extended his right arm. An invitation. The Beatles were singing “Something” softly, from somewhere on Robbe’s nightstand, where Sander’s phone was now set. Robbe climbed onto the bed and lay as close to his boyfriend as possible, resting his head on Sander’s arm. He was right, really. This was nice. Far from the noise and the lights and the people. Just the two of them. And the night sky.

Robbe looked up at Sander and tried a smile. He wasn’t feeling very convinced by his own attempt but he kept looking up, part of him hoping to be kissed. And Sander seemed to understand because he did kiss him. Robbe closed his eyes and felt one of Sander’s hand in his hair, the other on the side of his face, and Sander’s lips on his, ever-so-softly, slowly, because they had all the time in the world really. There was no rush. 

And Robbe felt adored in that moment. He realized Sander probably wasn’t tired. He probably saw right through him and his undoubtedly sad eyes, and offered to stay in. Sander’s love and attention from the very beginning, how he always found new ways to make him happy, had continuously surprised Robbe, who had no idea until he met Sander that this type of relationship even existed, that people could be like that for other people. That he himself could love someone so much. 

And Robbe shifted a little on the bed, as if trying to move closer to Sander even though they were still kissing. Without realizing it, he had put his arm around Sander’s waist and was now pulling him closer. When they finally broke the kiss, it was to catch their breath, but they did not move away. 

“Right,” Sander said with a sigh, as if coming back into his body, Robbe now half lying on top of him.

Robbe simply hummed softly, Sander’s right hand still playing in his hair. That kiss had been the longest - and most perfect - distraction from himself he’d had all day. The Beatles were singing “I Wanna Hold Your Hand” as Robbe marveled at how kissing Sander had always felt both like losing himself and finding himself at the same time. Forgetting the world, his place in it, its pressures and expectations, and realizing exactly who he was and wanted to be, everything he could be. It was exhilarating and he wondered if it felt the same for Sander.

“I know exactly what we should watch,” Sander said after a few minutes of them lying there in silence. 

“Yeah? What?”

“Only Lovers Left Alive. It’s dark but it’s a love story that lasts forever. And the soundtrack is genius. I mean the cinematography too. And the script. The whole film really. Do you know Jim Jarmusch?”

“No,” Robbe admitted.

He felt a little disappointed, but he also loved when Sander showed him things he was passionate about, and this was one of those moments.

“Seriously? We’re going to have to watch his entire filmography at some point. Paterson and Down by Law. And there are some I haven’t seen, so we’ll discover them together!” Sander said excitedly.

“Okay.”

They were quiet for a few minutes after that. Then suddenly Sander moved and switched positions to lie on his side and face Robbe. Robbe was now on his side too and looking back at his boyfriend. Sander ran his left hand through Robbe’s hair.

“But how are you, my love?” he asked softly.

So he did notice, Robbe thought. He sighed a sad little sigh.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what’s with today. I don’t know what’s bothering me,” he finally admitted sadly.

“Well, that’s okay. It happens to everybody. Some days just suck and you don’t even know why.” 

“But this day hasn’t even particularly sucked,” Robbe said. “I don’t know.”

“What I mean,” Sander insisted, trying to reassure his boyfriend, “is that some days you just wake up on the wrong foot or something, and there’s no real scientific explanation and it’s fine. We all have those days.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Robbe finally admitted.

“And I love you on those days too,” Sander declared. “So you don’t have to hide it. You can take all the time you need. I’ll be right there.”

Robbe smiled, hoping his lingering sadness wasn’t showing too much, and leaned in for a kiss. He felt grateful and lucky and safe.

The memory of that quiet evening, sharing a pizza with his boyfriend on his bed, watching Only Lovers Left Alive, before late night cuddles and listening to Sander talk about his day and plans, before falling asleep in his arms, remained very clear in his mind long after that day had gone, and he cherished it as much as he did other more eventful moments he had spent with Sander.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed OG and Druck echoes, it’s intentional :)  
> And yes, I’m writing Sander’s Beatles phase into existence.


End file.
